1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a lightning detecting and recording system and, in particular, to a system for detecting and recording lightning strikes in the vicinity of overhead power lines.
2. Background of the Art
As used herein, a lightning flash refers to an entire lightning event which comprises one or more lightning strokes. Thus, a single lightning flash may comprise the detected lightning stroke and one or more related lightning strokes.
For many years, the effects of lightning strikes on external structures have been studied. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,152 describes an automated monitoring and recording system designed to locate and photograph lightning strikes occurring around sites from which space vehicles are launched. The automated system includes a camera positioned within a housing such that the camera lens faces directly upwards. The camera has an electrically operated shutter with means for advancing the film in the camera after activation of the shutter. A clock is positioned directly over the camera lens so that when the shutter is activated the exact time when such takes place is recorded on the film. An antenna is used to sense an electrical discharge generated from a lightning strike which in turn is used by a controller to activate the camera.
Information to be gained from studies of lightning effects is invaluable to the design and protection of many structures such as power lines. As defined herein, power lines include, but are not limited to, power transmission lines, power distribution lines, telephone lines and cable lines. Despite the best efforts of industry to devise improved protection schemes for power systems, lightning continues to be a major cause of power line and equipment failures. This is primarily because there remains insufficient understanding of the failure mechanisms associated with lightning. For example, in order to better understand the nature of lightning damage on power systems and in particular power lines, information such as the strike location relative to the power line and a visual record of the line during the strike is needed. None of the prior art devices are particularly well suited for recording lightning strikes in the vicinity of power lines.